Desde mi punto de vista Naruto
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Desde mi punto de vista, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que era un simple genin que hacia algunas misiones con la preciosa Haruna Sakura, el idiota de Uchiha Sasuke y mi cool sensei Kakashi. Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado, tebayo!


**Nombre:** Mi punto de vista

**Categoría: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**Géneros:**Romance, humor.

**Pareja:** NaruHina, menciones SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, SaIno y ShikaTema

**Resumen:** Desde mi punto de vista, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que era un simple genin que hacia algunas misiones con la preciosa Haruna Sakura, el idiota de Uchiha Sasuke y mi cool sensei Kakashi. Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Desde mi punto de vista, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que era un simple genin que hacia algunas misiones con la preciosa Haruna Sakura, el idiota de Uchiha Sasuke y mi cool sensei Kakashi. Sí, muchas cosas han cambiado.

Ahora ya no era trabajo en equipo, ahora hacia de un maldito aguanta-velas para Sakura y Sasuke, que llevaban saliendo desde hacía poco más de un año, habiendo roto toda mi esperanza de salir con Sakura y quedándome con la miel en los labios.

Kakashi-sensei, por su parte, se ha vuelto bastante más solitario en el tema de las misiones, pues opina que nosotros tres ya somos lo bastante fuertes para hacer las misiones solos. Yo también opino eso, pero… No sé, como que me siento un poco más desplazado del grupo ahora que ellos dos están juntos (aunque, por supuesto, no les deseo ningún mal en su relación, ¡Ninguno!)

Por lo menos me consolaba el hecho de que no solamente yo estaba así. El equipo más raro que he visto (compuesto por un rebeldillo que me intentó ir de listo: Neji Hyûga, una kunoichi que te mataba si le decías algo: Tenten y un chico con unas cejas andantes amante del trabajo duro: Rock Lee). A lo que iba, que el equipo más raro que he visto, también estaba igual que el nuestro. Mientras que Tenten y Neji se han unido para ser algo más que amigos y Guy-sensei está de misiones con Kakashi-sensei, Lee se ha quedado solito… Aunque él dice que no le importa en absoluto, dice que así entrenará mucho, mucho más. A veces nos vamos él y yo a consolar las penas al bar del ramen, preguntándonos como demonios pudimos fallar en nuestra misión de conquistar a Sakura.

Bueno, había un chaval bastante peor que yo y Lee en el asunto del trabajo de equipo, ese era… (¿Por qué demonios le estoy dando intriga? ¡Ni que fuera una historia!) Bueno, pues que el chico que estaba peor que nosotros era: Akimichi Choji. Oh, sí. Y está más claro que el agua. A pesar de que desde que estaban en la academia había habido una tensión sexual por parte de Ino y Shikamaru, parece ser que al final nada salió bien y cada uno por su camino. Ino al final está con Sai (quien lo diría...) y Shikamaru, por su parte, está con la examinadora de la arena, Temari. Bueno, en verdad estaba REALMENTE claro que iban a acabar juntos, llevaban mucho tiempo detrás de uno y él otro y es normal… (Espera, ¿Estoy dando argumentos a favor de su relación en un trozo de papel? Esto es lo último).

Y bueno, por su parte, Gaara también ha encontrado a una chica excelente para él que es atenta, dulce y amable, pero tiene su carácter. Le va que ni pintado para cuando le entras las rabietas al pobre. La chica de la que hablo es Matsuri, no la conozco mucho, pero me han dicho que realmente es una buena chica… Y espero que así sea, porque no quiero que nadie le haga más daño a Gaara. (Vale, eso ha sonado como a alguien que le gusta, pero eso NO es así. Sólo, claramente, somos buenos amigos). Ah, sí. Y Kankuro se ha quedado solo (¡Pringado! ~)

Y luego… Luego está el equipo 8: Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Parece ser que Kiba está saliendo con una chica que pertenece a su clan y Shino también (lo de Kiba aún lo veo raro, pero Shino menos mal. ¡Por dios! ¿A qué clase de enfermo le gustaría que les metiesen los bichos de Shino por su cuerpo? ¡Sólo a los de su clan!)

Y luego… Luego está Hyûga Hinata. Hinata siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, me ha tratado estupendamente bien, y por lo que sé ella nunca jamás me había odiado. Me enseñó a ser un fracasado con orgullo y me ayudó a ver las cosas de otra manera. Y por eso, desde hace más o menos medio año estoy con ella.

Puedo decirte todos los buenos atractivos sobre ella: tiene un buen físico: su pelo es bonito, su cara es preciosa, tiene un buen trasero y un buen par de… (Mejor esto último no lo digo). Y luego de personalidad es un cielo: es buena, amable, no tiene maldad en el cuerpo, es tímida e insegura, pero poco a poco voy a quitarle esa inseguridad. Ahora mismo se acaba de marchar dándome un dulce beso en la frente, mientras me sonreía con timidez.

Y eso es todo. Sé que no vas a poder leer esto (por eso creo que estoy loco al escribir esto, y a dedicárselo a un papel), pero tenía ganas de 'volver' a hablar contigo como en los viejos tiempo, cuando te contaba todo lo que veía de mi circulo de amigos. He aprovechado estos pocos minutos para escribirte esto, _ero-sennin._

Y la próxima vez que escriba algo tan majara será para contarte que ya soy Hokage de Konoha, ¡Ya lo verás!

_¿Podrá nuestro querido Uzumaki escribirle otra carta majara? _

**¡Buenas! Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no escribía sobre Naruto, y se me ha hecho realmente entretenido escribir desde su punto vista, desde luego. Este fanfic entra dentro de mi colección de fanfics 'desde mi punto de vista', donde hay otras series como Bleach, FMA, Fairy Tail y Hitman Reborn! –Aún están subiéndose-, si queréis verlos están en mi perfil :P en fin, ¡Espero muchos reviews! **


End file.
